Hunger Game SV uppgiften
by justinbieber2000
Summary: En kul berättelse, ni borde läsa den.


Hungerspelen

Dagen var mörkt och kallt. Det enda man hör är hur vinden blåster från den andra sida av den stora bergen. Lukt av skogen.

- Snälla döda inte honom! Döda mig istället!  
- Gek gekkk!  
- Nej! Min kära Peeta, lämnar mig inte! Jag kan inte leva utan dig. Snälla! Nejjj!

Jag vaknar av mitt eget skrik. Det var mardrömmen, jag skakar fortfarande. Peeta blev skrämd, så att han ramlade ner från sängen och kramar mig hårt.

- Vad är det min kära? Sa Peeta  
- Inget, det var bara en mardröm.

Jag skulle aldrig låta det hända sammasak som i min mardröm. Det var en kille som dödade Peeta med en magiska svärdet. Det var mörk, jag kunde inte ser vem det var. Han hade också en lång stav i handen. Jag satt och grät. Blodet fortsätta rinna ner ur hans kropp.

Nästa dag börjar. Det är Hungerspelensdag. Varje stad ska välja ut två, en tjej och en kille med superkrafter. 2 vinnare få en stor kristall för att updatera sin stad och utveckla stad bättre och få eget slott av gold i sin stad. Alla spelare få tre dag att förbedera inför den stora Hungerspelen. Det gäller att få fler sponsor så möjlig. De hjälper dig att vinna hela spelet. Spelet sker varje tredje året.

Den Eldstaden är det Peeta och Kitness som få den uppdragen. De har superkraft, starka, snabba och deras vapen. En eldpilbage och en eldsvärd kraftfulla vapen. Katniss och Peeta tänker måste vinna det här, så vi kan få ett slott och leva tillsammans.

Den Asgardstaden har dem valt ut Odins son Thor. Thors kraftfulla hamman som kan styra åska.

Och Loki sonens till jätten och broder till Thor. Loki har tagit Odins stav efter att Odin förlorade mot Kitness fader Skorpan för tre år sen. Thor ska hämnas Katniss för att hennes far dödade Thors fader Odin. Men Loki vill ta över välrden.

Andra små städerna har inte så bra talangfulla som de två största städer Eldstaden och Asgardstaden. De två sörsta städer har vunnit varanna spel och updaterade sin stad och blir mer mäktig.

Första dagen börjar. Det blir 12 deltagare 6 lag. Alla landar på sin plats.  
Peeta och Kitness träna hårt. Thor sitter och glor på Kitness med den onda plicken. Hon är så lik sin far, tänker Thor. Medan Loki går runt och jävlas med andra, han verka inte bryr sig så mycket. Han har alltid sin onda plan bakom.

Andra dag på kvällen får man lyxmat, vad man kan önska sig. Förbereder sig till imorgon.  
Nu är det sista gången för att få så mycket sponsor som möjlig, det blir lätt att vinna spelet då.

Peeta och Kitness visar upp sin kärlek för publiker och sponsor.  
- Vi två är kärlekspar, vi kommer tar hem seger. Om vi ska dö ska vi dö tillsammans jag och Kitness, min vackraste kära Kitness.

Nu är det Thor och Loki. Thor går runt på scenen och visar sin sexiga muskler. Medan Loki hålla tal, han kan lätt får alla publiken att skratta.

Sista dagen.  
- Nu är det dags för Hunger Game! Är alla redo för att se matchen?

Deltagarna på plats. Tittarna håller tumar. Vapen ligger random i kartan, Deltagarna måste hitta det. Annars är det kört för dem.

- 1  
- 2  
- 3  
- KÖR!

Kitness och Peeta springer och springer och hitta en berg. De gick in dit och hittade sina vapen.

Thor tog med Loki till en mörk ställe. Thor kunde bara kalla hit sin hamman. Efter 2-3 min ligger den på hans hand med Lokis vapen också. En stav och en litet svärd.

- Tack min kära bror. Jag visste inte att spelet är så lätt.  
- ekk !  
- boom boom!

Ett lag gick in till samma gråttan som Kitness och Peeta.  
De tog med sig mat dem hittade ute. Det är så tyst här inne och mörk.

- jekkk !  
- ajj

Kitness sköt 2 pilar på båda på huvudet och Peeta tog maten.

Nu är det bara 6 deltagare kvar. 6 dödad.  
Spelet skickar ut 3 zombiejättar. Det börjar blir natt.  
Vinden blåster hård.

Ett lag som är inte har nåt speciella talang eller förmåga sätt på höga träd och sovde.  
En stor zombiejätten kom och klättra upp på trädet och åt upp dem två.

4 deltagare kvar, står det på himlen.

Thor och Loki forsätter leta Kitness och Peeta. De är inte så långt i från varandra.  
Nästa morgon börjar. Solen lyser upp. Värmen är jätte het.

Thor och Loki börjar blir trötta. De ligger på en stor sten och vilar. Loki var törstig, han går runt och leta vatten på en sjön.

Kitness och Peeta får mer krafter från solen. De är ute och vandrar. Peeta fick matförgiftning, han måste ut det. Han lämnade sin vapen till Kitness och sprang in skogen nära en sjön.

Loki såg Peeta sprangande och gömde sig och kolla. Peeta börjar med sitt jobb (bajsar). Så kom jätten och mörda honom bakom ifrån. Loki använda staven och dödade jätten.  
Loki tog Peetas döda kropp och slängde i ett sjön. Han förvandlade Peeta till han. Han hörde Kitness springer hit. Han förvandlades sig till Peeta.

När Loki förvandlades sig, kan inte nån märka det inte ens publiken kan se det.

Vad hände? frågade Kitness  
Inget, dödade bara en jätten . kolla på jätten. Den är så söt. Svarade Peeta och ler.  
Och dödade Loki också. Tog med hans vapen också. Staven och svärdet, den är fett grymt! Sa Peeta (Loki)

Kitness blev lite förvånade över att Peeta kunde dödade Loki sonen av den största jätten.  
Sen forsätter dem går vidare.

Sista zombiejätten kom till Thor, men Thor lyckades försvarade sig och dödade jätten med sin hammar.

Nu hittar varandra Kitness, Peeta (Loki) och Thor.

- Varför ni dödat min bror Loki eftersom ni har hans vapen? frågade Thor  
- Ja, det har vi. Svarade Kitness

Thor blev jätte arg och använda sin hammar mot dem.  
Kitness skadade på benet, fick Thors hammar på sig.  
Loki fick på en av armarna och på benet också.  
Thor fick 4 eldpilar och eldsvärd på sig, men fortfarande lever. Ganska stark att vara Gud son. Kitness skönt en till eldpilen på huvudet, men han är fortfarande uppe. Han flyger upp med sin hammar och ner mot dem, de sprang där ifrån. Till sista tog Loki hans svärd sätta i Thors hjärta, där dog han.

Spelet är slut och Eldstaden vann.  
Kitness och Loki åkte hem till Eldstaden med kristen. Kitness pussade på Loki flera gången och sa " Vi klara det! "  
- aaa, vi klara det...sa Loki och ler

Slut...


End file.
